realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Personages
General Information: *Personages is a custom npc target located in the Library. *Players can come in contact with Personages by using the custom player command @library. *You will find Personages located on the bookshelf between Jedelaih and Reja Ygridhi. *Personages specializes in giving the player Job Specific Equipment based on the current job said player is currently playing. *Personages will also convert unused ZNM items into Plutons. *Personages also specializes in many other item trade functions which will be compiled and listed on this page. Job Specific Equipment - Capes/Mantles: *First and foremost, you will need to farm each of the special items listed below in order to obtain each Job Specific cape/mantle. *You can obtain each item below by fighting T1 ZNM's and getting each item to drop. *Once you have obtained one of the items listed below for the specific job you want the cape for, you must then trade the item to Personages while currently being on that job. *I.E: If you want the Canny Cape for your Thief, you must be on the Thief job prior to trading the Vulpangue's Wing to Personages. *'Click each special item on the right column for more information on how to obtain.' *'To learn how to augment JSE capes, see the Augments page.' *'To see what augments JSE capes get, see the Cape Augments page.' Pluton - Conversion: *'In the event you don't need any of the above mentioned items, you can still trade all of them in to Personages for Plutons.' Relic and Empyrean Shields: *Personages offers services related to Relic and Empyrean shields. *First and foremost, you must fight the land Wyrm Jormungand in order to obtain the ??? Shield. *Once you've obtained the ??? Shield, one must fight through T2 ZNM's gathering special items that drop off each of them and trade to Personages step by step. *You will also need to obtain several Plutons from T1 ZNM's, T2 ZNM's and T3 Abyssea NM's. *For more information on any of the below items, please click the links below. Relic Shield: Aegis: *Obtain a Omega's Heart by trading the following to Personages: *Obtain the relic shield: Aegis, by trading the following: Empyrean Shield: Ochain: *Obtain a Ultima's Heart by trading the following to Personages: *Obtain the empyrean shield: Ochain, by trading the following: Relic and Empyrean Instruments: *Personages offers services related to Relic and Empyrean instruments. *First and foremost, you must fight the land Wyrm Tiamat in order to obtain the ??? Box. *Once you've obtained the ??? Box, one must fight through T2 ZNM's gathering special items that drop off each of them and trade to Personages step by step. *You will also need to obtain several Plutons from T1 ZNM's, T2 ZNM's and T3 Abyssea NM's. *For more information on any of the below items, please click the links below. Relic Instrument: Gjallarhorn: *Obtain a Omega's Heart by trading the following to Personages: *Obtain the relic instrument: Gjallarhorn, by trading the following: Empyrean Instrument: Daurdabla (lv90): *Obtain a Ultima's Heart by trading the following to Personages: *Obtain the empyrean instrument: Daurdabla (lv90), by trading the following: Additional Accessories: Fortia Acessories: *Personages also gives players the Fotia weaponskill damage accessories. *Please see below the items required to obtain both types of Fotia accessories. *The elemental belts are dropped from our ZNMs. *The elemental gorgets and obis are obtained through the quest "In the Name of Science." Hachirin-no-Obi: Additional Gear: Category:Progression Category:Custom Shops